


Mellow Yellow

by Writingforfuninthesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexy Times, dramione - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingforfuninthesun/pseuds/Writingforfuninthesun
Summary: Alternative universe Dramione set at a music festival in England in modern times. Hermione as a stall worker, Draco as a musician. Slight slowburn, but stay tuned for some good times ; )
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The Green Outfit

Hermione looked out at the afternoon crowds milling past the stall she worked at, watching for a potential customer to walk past and be persuaded to purchase one of the terribly overpriced outfits on offer. She tapped her fingers against her bare knee impatiently. Working alone today was dull, and she hoped Sam would be back soon, so she at least had someone to talk to. 

Whilst she had taken up Sam’s offer of a summer job in the hope she could earn his approval, maybe even his affection, it was turning out to be a lot more waiting around than expected. What had happened to the long chats together over coffee, or the bonding over crazy customers and nights full of dancing and drinking? Festival working was not all it was cracked up to be she thought, and closed her eyes, leaning back on her camping stool into the shade of the stall.

“Hey?” A rough voice jolted her out of her self-pitying reverie.

Hermione opened her eyes to a tall man standing in front of her, blocking the sunlight into the stall. He was tanned and lean with light hair that could almost pass for dirty blond in the bright early afternoon glow surrounding him. Hermione blinked at his shirt; it was black with a peace logo made up of lit spliffs, and he wore jeans so ripped they were more hole than material. A right old hippie, she thought, and rolled her eyes- of course this was who turned up when she had no one else to serve.

“Hi, how can I help?” she asked, standing up, a bland cheery manner put on so as not to reveal her true frustration. She watched him look her up and down, his eyes roving up past her vintage flared jeans, up to her wide hips and resting very briefly- she appreciated his attempt at subtlety- on her rather skimpily crop top-covered chest. His eyes continued upwards to reach her face, they were dark, and didn’t seem to fit with the rest of his bright demeanour.

“I’m looking for an outfit for a gig later, have you got anything green?” His voice was warmer than she’d first thought, but a bit hesitant, and she wondered if he was new on the scene.

“Green? Who are you going to see that requires green?” she asked slightly mockingly. 

“Erm no. Not for me to see. I mean, I’m doing a gig, and what with it being in the Green fields I thought I should try to dress up.” He mumbled slightly as he talked, and Hermione guessed it might be his first gig somewhere as big as this festival.

Hermione looked at him critically, wondering what he played. She hadn’t got the musician vibe from him so far. 

“Okay then, anything in particular?” she asked, “We’ve got some animal onesies in the back, there’s definitely something green, like a crocodile or something?”

“Um I don’t really think that’d suit, I’m not really sure what I’m looking for…” 

Hermione sighed, this was going to be hard work, and she really didn’t feel like it today. “How about this, serious enough for you?” She held up a neon green, lycra bodysuit into the light. The man physically cringed away from it, and Hermione laughed and hid it behind her, “Okay, that’s a no then.” She wandered over to the other side of the stall to a wall covered in lacy outfits and flashing nipple tassels, she wanted to see how far she could push this guy before he made his mind up about what he wanted. She reached up and unhooked a green male thong with a matching, feathered hat- it looked like a horrendous attempt at a sexy Peter Pan costume. 

“Something like this more your style, looking to woo the ladies…?” she sniggered lewdly as she waved the outfit in front his face and watched his ears turn pink with embarrassment and his eyes crease. Or was he enjoying the sell?

“Absolutely not,” he said, and smiled shyly under his breath, “Actually, I think the hat would go better with this,” He held up some of the nipple tassels with pulsing green lights on the tips, “Much more festive.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and it was Hermione’s turn to blush lightly. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she took the proffered outfit from him.

“Want me to try it on for you?” She gave a small twirl to let him admire her figure again.

“Oh, that surely won’t be necessary, after all, I’m shopping for me.” He turned away awkwardly, looking at the grassy ground.

Hermione stopped grinning and toned down her enthusiasm a little, “Sorry, yes of course,” she said, disappointed, “How about a boho-style green poncho? We’ve got loads of traditional boho stuff like that if it’s more up your alley.”

“Yeah, that sounds more like it, would definitely suit the vibe I’m going for better.” Hermione took the outlandish green garments from his hands, accidently brushing her hand against his forearm as she did so. She jumped slightly at the contact and then chastised herself for being so ridiculous. Two minutes ago, she’d been ready to dismiss this guy for simply being a bit of a stoner and slightly quiet. Now he’d resisted her teasing, she decided he was pretty cute, just soft-spoken by the looks of it. 

He ignored her odd look and turned down another aisle of the stall to racks of patchwork trousers, tie-dye dresses, and as promised, a row of felt ponchos. “I’ll take one of these then,” he decided, and brought a poncho down to the counter at the back of the stall. 

“That’ll be fifteen pounds,” Hermione announced, “Cash, card?”

He leaned sideways and fished in his pockets for something, bringing out a mess of coins that were counted out meticulously, and dropped in her palm, “Here you go, thanks for the shop tour.” He smiled at her again bashfully, and before he could leave Hermione blurted out, 

“Wait, what’s your name?”

“Mine’s Draco, but I’m playing as part of Mellow Yellow later, if you’re interested?” She definitely was. Hermione nodded. “We’re on at seven tonight, so yeah…” Draco trailed off and looked up at Hermione who was still holding her hand out, “Thanks, again.”

Draco walked out of the stall. He threw the poncho over his shoulder as he turned off down the hill, and Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. The money felt hot in her hand, and she set it down on the counter. It was warm from his pockets, and her face heated up as she imagined standing behind him, reaching round and pushing her hands into his jeans to pull him up against her. She wondered what his arse would feel like pressed up against her. What his hair smelled like. If he’d relax beside her and his body would melt into hers.

“Hiya, I’m looking for fairy wings?” A young girl walking up the stall aisle startled Hermione out of her daydream, and she sorted the coins in front of her into the till. “Yes, sorry, they’re on the left,” she explained, “I’ll show you.” She headed over to the glittery wings hanging on the cloth wall and shook her head, trying to dispel the vivid images running through her mind, and stave off the heat that had built between her legs.

***


	2. The Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione heads to the gig, hoping Draco will give her a chance to show her interest.

Hermione headed into towards the Green fields stage, wringing her hands nervously in front of her as she walked. She had changed into a teasingly short, green, silk playsuit before she came, with a deeply plunging neckline so as to inspire confidence. She still had doubts Draco was at all interested in her like that and wanted to see how he reacted to this outfit before making any more moves. It did show off her toned legs beautifully, she thought, as she walked past a mosaic-made mirror and caught her reflection crystallised into hundreds of pieces.

She wandered towards the sound of acoustic guitar riffs and quiet piano, heading for a large white tent. Inside, the paleness of the tent ceiling was completely obscured by colourful draped scarfs hanging from the central poles of the tent, making a crazy mismatch of colours that seemed to stretch up and up into the evening sky. At the far end a stage was set up, with two bright white sheets hung above the centre to create an almost-archway. 

Draco was sitting in the apex. A guitar rested on his lap, the wood appearing honey-coloured in a shaft of orange-tinted light coming in through the tent flap, from the sun that was beginning to sink into the hills. He drummed his fingertips against the wood nervously as he glanced out across the mid-sized crowd gathered to see him. Behind him sat another guy at an actual wooden piano- how had it got here; Hermione wondered- and a cellist on a three-legged stool.

Hermione picked her way through the people sitting in pairs and groups on the ground, before settling near the middle of the tent, and glancing up at the stage again. Her eyes found Draco’s as he watched her sit down, and she smiled and saluted him good luck. He grinned and looked down at his feet. Her heart picked up. Maybe this was more than a friendly invite to a gig.

The stage lights dimmed, and Draco began to softly strum out a minor chord whilst the pianist started a fast but lilting melody. The cello joined thirty seconds later bringing deep, stirring notes into the heady mix and Hermione closed her eyes. The music was gorgeous, subtle and playful, and she smiled as she listened. When she looked up at the end of the song, she caught Draco’s eye again and whistled softly as the crowd around her clapped in appreciation. 

She watched him play through the next song and saw him peeking at her every so often. She heeded the romantic melody and started wishfully thinking of sneaking him off after this for a passionate encounter. She could almost feel him moving his hands from her hips up her waist to her chest as his eyes scouted her once again from the stage. God, despite the beauty of the music, she was ready to pull him off into the woods to persuade him there were better things to play skilfully than a guitar. The way his fingers flickered deftly over the strings made her stomach tighten and her skin pebble softly. He was radiant in his element like this.

After a few more faintly haunting melodies Mellow Yellow’s set was over, and Hermione shook herself out of her fantastical musings. She cheered as the crowd dispersed and waved at Draco as he set his guitar down. After five minutes he came out of the back room behind the stage and greeted her.  
“You came!” He exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. They walked out of the tent and headed for the neighbouring bar.

“I’m so glad I did,” Hermione said and laughed back at him, “It was honestly an amazing gig, one of the best I’ve seen this week.” 

Draco smirked, “Well of course, hope you didn’t expect any less,” He struck a pose with a smug smile, then snickered, “Honestly though, thanks for coming. I really didn’t expect you to.” He looked up at her from under his brows, and Hermione’s legs went weak at the knees at his unexpected smoulder. 

“Actually, I just had no idea what you were gonna be like and was desperately curious,” Hermione glanced sideways at him shyly, “Guess I know now…” He was looking at her too, and she wanted nothing more than to reach up and muss his blonde hair and pull him close. Was it what he wanted too?

“So, shall we get a drink then?” Draco casually suggested, turning away, “I’m game if you are.”

“What’re we drinking?”

“Um cider for me… I bet you’re a fancy gin kinda girl, eh?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Pffft not at all! I can drink beer with the best of them!” She stuck her tongue out at him in protest.

“Alright, alright, beer it is if you insist.”

“Actually, I’ll take some whisky if you’re buying.” She smirked up at him as they reached the bar. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll have a pint of Magners, and she’ll have…?”

“A double of Glenfiddich. It’s my favourite.” She added. Draco paid and they took their drinks to a wooden picnic bench, completely covered in doodled artwork of wildflowers done in brightly coloured paints. 

They sat opposite each other and settled in the relaxed atmosphere. As they talked idly of past gigs they’d been to, and got through a second round of drinks, Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind.

“So, why did you invite me along tonight then?” Hermione looked up at Draco as she sipped her second whisky and winked suggestively. 

“Ah no reason, nothing really I guess…” Draco glanced down at his lap and tried to summon some confidence in the face of this beautiful stranger in front of him. “Except that I was completely taken aback at how gorgeous you were as soon as I saw you.”

“Oh, really?” Hermione giggled; it was as she suspected, and suddenly she felt a burst of confidence. “Well then, it’s a good job I couldn’t stop thinking about you as soon as you left this afternoon.” Draco’s eyes lit up at her admission of affection.

“Oh, thank god it’s not just me.” He laughed easily and ran his hand through his hair, “In that case, I was immediately taken in by your confidence, it’s a been a long time since I put myself out there.”

Hermione smiled up at him and raised her glass, “To new beginnings.” Draco knocked his glass against hers and felt her sandal-clad foot brush up against his calf as she grinned at him knowingly. She cocked her head sideways, smirking at him as she toyed with the straps holding up her playsuit, purposefully taunting him. He gazed at her across the table and knew the night was young yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading, and for your patience! More action is coming in the next chapter.


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Draco is brave enough to make a move. Here's to a happy, smutty ending.

An hour later Hermione was three whiskies in, and ready to move on from drinking. The bar had started to clear out as festivalgoers had been pulled towards the sound of headline gigs, and her eyes wandered towards the woods behind the Green field tents. 

“Want to look at the art installations over there?”

Draco glanced behind him at the neon colours lighting up the trees and various sculptures hanging in their canopies, “Sure, as long as you promise you aren’t going to go all pretentious on me and start analysing it all.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Oh I promise, I wouldn’t expect you to understand art anyway.” Hermione smirked at him, swung her legs out from under the table and stood up, downing the last of her drink dramatically. She watched Draco try to not to openly gawk at her legs as she stretched, then said, “It’s okay, you don’t have to pretend not to be interested anymore.”

Draco blushed, “I guess not, in that case, you look absolutely hot damn in that green silk.” He looked her in the eyes as he said it, and Hermione felt her thighs tighten as butterflies began to build in her stomach with anticipation. 

She giggled and held out her hand casually as she turned towards the glinting lights. Draco smoothly caught her hand in his and held on as she pulled him towards the trees.

They reached the lights and stepped carefully through the trees with their heads tilted towards the intricate carvings suspended up above them, the bright beams bouncing off metallic sculpted ones and creating hundreds more rainbow droplets. A delicate pattern of colliding colours covered the leaves around them, creating a gorgeous scene.

Draco pulled Hermione towards a fallen trunk resting on the ground, sitting close enough that her shoulder brushed up against his arm. 

“It’s colder here under the canopy don’t you think?” Hermione shivered, and gratefully sighed as Draco wrapped his arm around her jittering shoulders. She leaned into his touch. God, he smelled amazing she thought, a summer cocktail of grass, woodsmoke and cider. 

“Can I?” Draco asked, hesitantly reaching his hand towards the pendant hanging at her throat, green to match her playsuit. Hermione nodded. He gently picked up the small, shaped jade from where it rested below her collarbones, and Hermione’s breath hitched at the contact. He admired it quietly before moving his hand up her neck, stroking past her jawline and up into the dark hair curling against her temples. 

Hermione’s eyelids fluttered closed. Suddenly his lips pressed softly against hers and his soft breath brushed her cheek as he pulled back slightly. Heat blossomed into Hermione’s cheeks and she opened her eyes to look into his. Draco’s were deep grey, dark with desire, but they gently questioned her consent. She nodded again, and whispered, “I want you.” She undid the top button of his shirt and ran her hand through the pale hair on his chest. 

Draco groaned and grabbed her silk-clad waist with his left hand, moving his right through the curls that fell down her back. He leaned in and kissed her lips desperately, nibbling on her bottom lip as she softened against him. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and allowed access as he tongued across the seam of her lips. She reached up and tugged lightly on the hair on the back of his neck, relishing the long moan it pulled from him. 

Swiftly, she broke the kiss and stood up, pulling him with her towards the wooden cabin she’d spotted earlier, housing the lighting equipment she’d guessed. Draco came willingly, taking in her body in the dappled light; the generous curve of her hips, the subtle dip between her shoulder blades revealed by her outfit-she was ridiculously sexy. They entered the cabin and Hermione found herself suddenly pressed up against the door as she shut it, Draco lifting her up so his hips could grind on hers.

“Fuck.” She groaned and quickly removed Draco’s shirt, she wanted desperately to feel his skin against hers. As she pulled him closer Draco pulled down the straps of her playsuit to reveal a barely-there lace band covering her breasts. It was sheer and black, and her hard nipples poked through the thin fabric. He ran his fingertips across them, tweaking them slightly and Hermione’s head lolled back against the door as she moaned, “God that feels good.”

“I love how hard they feel,” Draco said, “I can’t wait to taste you Hermione.”

“Stop talking and kiss me.”

Hermione grabbed his arse and grinded against him, needing friction against her hot core. Draco slipped his hands under the lace barely holding back her breasts. They were round and pressed tightly together by the band- he couldn’t get over how perky they looked. Hermione pressed them up into his hands encouragingly, so he began to pull down the lace. Her breasts burst out from their restraints, bouncing erotically, and the glorious sight combined with Hermione’s flushed face, slightly open mouth and tousled hair was almost enough to make him come undone. 

Hermione reached up and captured his lips with hers again, expertly kissing his bottom lip and whimpering into his mouth as he plucked at both her nipples at once until it almost hurt. Draco broke the kiss and Hermione made a small sound of dismay before being silenced as his mouth moved to her breasts. He stroked his tongue in circles around her breasts, moving closer and closer to her nipples each time, without reaching where she really wanted him.

Hermione pulled his head towards her peaked nipples and started to undo his belt as he latched on and began to suck lightly. She palmed his cock through his underwear, appreciating the girth of him. His teeth scraped ever so slightly against her left nipple and she let out a high-pitched moan as her legs began to shake in earnest. Draco rearranged them so Hermione was sitting against his hips with his hands supporting her weight. He held her up with one arm, plucking her left nipple at a rapid rate with the other hand, and kept nibbling at her right nipple until she squirmed and went rigid against him.

“Stop Draco, I want you inside me before I cum…Please.” Hermione whispered into Draco’s ear, and he set her down on the grassy bank that made up the cabin’s floor. She gazed up at him as he undid his trousers completely and took them off along with his underwear. His body was lean, not particularly muscly, but fit, just Hermione’s type. She shucked off the rest of her playsuit and knelt on the floor in front of him.

Draco looked her in the eyes right as she took his cock in her mouth. She closed her eyes and did an experimental swirl around the head. Then she leaned in and saw how much of him she could take into her mouth. Luckily, he was thick but not too long, and she was soon taking him in long strokes that only just hit the back of her throat. 

Draco watched his cock disappear between her full lips again and again, savouring the feeling of her tongue on the underside of him. Each time he almost dropped out her mouth she sucked him back in, twirling her tongue under his head, and swallowing the precum dripping out of the tip. 

“God Hermione, where did you learn to do that?!”

She let him fall out her mouth and looked up at him with dark eyes, “Oh nowhere…” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked and gently pushed her shoulders until she was lying down on the grass before him. He sharply pulled down her see-through lace pants and discarded them behind him. Hermione inhaled suddenly as he leant down and roughly licked her clit, his tongue darting at it in little pulses that left her gasping for breath, as his hands moved back to her breasts. Each burst of contact on her clit sent pangs rushing into her core as she was drawn closer and closer to orgasm. 

All of a sudden, Hermione felt Draco’s hands move south, then his fingers began to tease at her entrance.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He murmured and raised his head. Hermione whimpered at him, and he started spreading her slick over her lips and clit, moving in rousing circles with his fingertips. He moved back to her nipples, sucking and nipping at them with a renewed vigour. Whilst one finger started circling on her clit in earnest, he used his other fingers to pump in and out of her, beginning slowly, then increasing to a near-unbearable pace.

Hermione moaned and keened as she peaked, his fingers coaxing her to orgasm with ease. He kissed her neck, sucking slightly on her pulse points as she came down from her high, shuddering at the strong spasms still rocking her. 

“Can I?” 

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco holding his hard cock in his hand, stroking it’s full length with his hand. She nodded, “Yes, I’m on the pill.”

He kissed her once more on the lips before lining up the head of his cock with her entrance and pushing in in one thrust, making her groan. She felt so tight around him, her walls still shaking slightly from the orgasm he’d given her. He withdrew slightly then re-entered her, trying to find the right angle. 

“Wait, let me…,” Hermione turned onto her front, then got onto her hands and knees, and shuffled backwards until his cock rested against her arse, offering herself to him. He stroked her entrance with one finger, enjoying the view, before pushing back into her. She felt so much deeper at this angle.

“Go harder, please Draco.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement, and thrust deeper and faster, and the sounds of their bodies colliding filled the cabin as he picked up the pace. Draco could feel her walls convulsing around him as he hit that sweet spot, and she started to groan. Her slickness completely coated his cock and dripped down her thighs as she rocked back on him. He started to feel pressure building up, and his balls tightened to him as she moaned his name. 

She was almost lying on the grass, her knees weak as he drilled into her relentlessly. She looked over her shoulder at him, licking her lips, and reached her hand back to cup his balls. She tugged gently on them, watching Draco’s face scrunch up, and his hips cease in their movements as he came. She felt him fill her up, and whimpered at the sensation, working her hips on his softening cock until she came again, sinking to the floor in ecstasy. 

Draco continued to hold her hips, pinching her nipples gently as he came, watching her head rear back as she succumbed for a second time. As she tightened it drew final pulses of pleasure from his cock, and he slowly withdrew from her.

“Well, that was something…” Hermione smirked up at him, her hair messy, and lips swollen from the night’s events.

Draco chuckled, “It certainly was.” He pulled Hermione up onto his lap and kissed her tenderly, slowly sweeping his tongue across hers before drawing back and looking at her face carefully. “Was that good for you?” He asked.

“Um, better than good,” Hermione blushed, and grinned at him, “Why on earth would you think otherwise?”

“I’m just happy I can make you feel that good.” Draco gave a half smile, “Maybe I could do it again sometime…?”

Hermione laughed and gave him a chaste kiss before standing up. 

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, it's had way more hits than expected! I would absolutely love any comments, whether they are good, or have good advice! :)


End file.
